mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen Dragon Event
'Zen Dragon Event '''was the sixth in-game event which lasted 5 days, from 19th to 24th of January 2018, for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Rising Sun Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available. It could be accessed either from the camp or from the level's map. The goal of said level was to make enough event points to afford the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp just like any level completion award). The level could not be reset, although it required no chalices to begin or resume. In order to participate, an internet connection must have been presented. Connectivity issue during the event would have resulted in prohibiting the ability to participate and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Japanese Charms. Second Occurrence A second occurrence of the event was from 17th to 20th of August 2018. In addition to the Dragons of the Rising Sun, Nest of King of Hearts Eggs could be bought (for the second time, after the Valentine's Day Event first occurence) in the Camp's Shop for Dragon Gems, though the time they could be purchased wasn't limited to the event time, and were available through all the time Version 3.7.0 was available (and afterwards(?)) Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be achieved by tapping Japanese Charms which could be achieved either by harvesting/tapping Japanese Shrines, healing the dead land, harvesting Japanese Statues or opening Japanese Chests and Secret Zen Dragon Capsules. The prizes were as follows: First Occurrence The 29,950 point total was roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Japanese Charms. Zen Dragon Event Prizes.jpg|Zen Dragon Event Prizes Second Occurrence The 29,950 point total was roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Japanese Charms. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Zen Dragon Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Zen Dragon Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be bought for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Zen Dragon Capsules shop. Zen Dragon Event Secret Zen Dragon Capsules.png|Secret Zen Dragon Capsules.png Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Zen Dragon/Japan Capsules shop. Zen Event Shop Part 1.png|Zen Event Shop Part 1 Zen Event Shop Part 2.png|Zen Event Shop Part 2 Zen Event Shop Part 3.png|Zen Event Shop Part 3 One-Time Offer A one time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For 10$ (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 event points, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Zen Dragon Event One Time Offer.png|One Time Offer Unique Behaviors Similarly to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide First Occurrence Written by Shaked Konnichiwa minna san! This time around the way to gain more dragons is a tad different from the others events but other than that it's pretty much the same, it took me 6-6.5 hours to end this event, a pretty quick one, though I had a busy weekend so a bit late with this guide, sorry <3 Finger Rules: Don't merge plain grass, only when tile heal cost is 500, Merge always 5 when possible, Don't merge shrines past to Basic Shrine(Level 2). Don't merge Fruit Trees past Young Fruit Tree, create a Tree Farm with them. # Start by tapping the Sticky Rice, otherwise the arrow above it won't disappear. Drag the Life Flower Sprout to the other two in the dead land. Drag the Crimson Dragon Egg to the other two also in the dead land and you're good to go. # Harvest Life Flowers for Life Essences and Life Orbs and create a Tree Farm. Your aim are 3 Fresh Graves on the main island. Once you get all 3, merge them for a Corwin's Tomb. It will spawn by time Necromancer Grass around it, so make sure it has place around it. Once 5 Necromancer Grass are in hand, harvest them for 5 Seeds of the Prism Flower. Then, wait for them to grow into Sprouting Prism Flowers, then merge all 5 for 2 Prism Flower Buds. # Harvest the Prism Flower Buds for Dragon Tree Leaves. Merge them non-stop until you get a Vermillion Dragon Tree. Have one dragon harvest the tree as the other one would harvest the life flowers. Merge the logs you get for Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes. Tap the cabins for bushes and have space around them to spawn more. Merge the bushes until you get 2 Ruins of the Sky Palace. Tap them for Tanzanite Eggs and Nests. You should have in total about 6-12 dragons, depends how lucky you are. # Continue to harvest the life flowers, either Twin Life Flowers or Brilliant Life Flowers are good, though with the latter a quadruple tap skills are required as you won't have many. Keep harvesting until you got 2 Level 9 Life Orbs. Aim for the healing the Zomblin Caves and Tap the Life Orbs so most of the land would be healed. Destroy the caves, the life orbs loot can be merged for almost another level 9 orb to complete the healing (continue to harvest life orbs for it). Otherwise just harvest for 3 level 9 orbs without any further arrangment and you'll be good to go. # Drag all the Event related items to one side of the map. Destroy all the Zomblin Caves and drag all the brambles to the floating little islands on the edges, and any non-event related item(if you haven't deleted them already). # You should have now 2 Elegant Shrines, 2 Water Shrines, 1 Sand Shrine, 6 Basic Shrines and 1 Miniature Shrine. Merge the lowers ones by the amount of dragons you have. Drag them all to the edge of the map. Merge and Open all the Japanese Chests, Harvest all the Japanese Statues and open all the Capsules. Once you done you should have 2 Level 8, 3 Level 7 and 3 level 6 Japanese Charms, and more of the smaller levels. # Harvest the Japanese Shrines for more Japanese Charms. Once you got 1 Level 9 and 2 of Level 8 Japanese Charms you would have enough points to get all the rewards! Sayonara! Second Occurrence Feel free to write one :) Additional Photos Japanese Chests in Level.png|Japanese Chests in Level Japanese Chests.png|Japanese Chests Zomblin Cave (Zen Dragon Event Version).png|Zomblin Cave (Zen Dragon Event Version) Forgotten Flowers and Bricks and Thanksgiving Trees in Zen Dragon Event.png|Forgotten Flowers and Bricks and Thanksgiving Trees in Zen Dragon Event zendeco.JPG|Harvest these for some quick Japanese Charms! Trivia * This is the first event to feature a country elements(Japan) rather than a holiday or astronomical objects. * This is the first event to introduce Zomblin Caves(And Zomblins, of course) (First Occurence). * This is also the first event to introduce cameo of merge chains from past events, naming the Thanksgiving Trees from Thanksgiving Event, and the Forgotten Flowers and the Ancient Objects from the Ancient Games(First Occurence). * The event map is in a shape of a Japanese Dragon flying through the clouds(First Occurence). Category:Events Category:Zen Dragon Event